Numerous types of hangers have been used to hang garments, such as skirts, slacks and pants. Generally, many of these hangers use clips to hold the garment on the hanger. For example, some conventional hanger assemblies utilize an elongated crossbar having clip members integrally formed with the crossbar. These clip members include cooperating jaw members and an intermediate hinge member that connects the clip members, as well as a spring that biases the jaw members against each other.
A common failing of conventional pinch clip designs is the inability to adequately grip a garment. This problem has been addressed by including friction pads on opposing gripping jaws that are biased together to increase the friction coefficient between the gripping portion of the jaw and the clothing article to prevent slippage. While it is desirable to have an effective gripping portion such as rubber or a rubber-like material, manufacture involving such materials is laborious and costly because the friction pad is either affixed to the jaw with adhesive, or molded onto the surface of the pinch clip jaw.
Additionally, garments often fall from the hanger when pinch clips touch hangers or objects adjacent to the hanger, thereby causing the garment to be released from the clip.
This disclosure addresses these issues, as well as others.